


A Not So Disastrous Mission

by VanillaChip101



Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker is Trying, Awesome R2-D2 (Star Wars), But not rlly lmaoooo, Concussions, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned CT-7567 | Rex, Parental Hondo Ohnaka, Planet Florrum (Star Wars), Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Day 8 prompt: "hey, hey, this is no time to sleep"Ahsoka gets a concussion when Anakin crash lands yet again.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Hondo Ohnaka & Ahsoka Tano, Hondo Ohnaka & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Hondo Ohnaka, R2-D2 & Anakin Skywalker
Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137947
Kudos: 52
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	A Not So Disastrous Mission

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Ahsoka + clones bonding in this prompt was already taken up by multiple people lmao; so let's do something different.

"Ahsoka!"

Said togruta opened her eyes, her foggy head trying to convey what was going on. She tried to discern the voice calling her, Was it Rex? No, he wasn't usually this frantic, even in a dangerous situation. 

"Ahsoka!"

_Flashback_

_"Anakin, we have to go, now!"_

_"I'm trying, I'm trying! It's not my fault we're getting chased by Seppies!"  
_

_Red alarms blared in the cockpit as both Anakin and Ahsoka tried to pilot their way out of another mess. There was something wrong with the hyperdrive, meaning that they couldn't reach Coruscant in time, the master trying his best to find a way to get them both back home. Artoo screeched as another bolt whisked a little **too** close past them._

_"Snips, check out the damage and see if you can salvage anything! I got this."_

_She nodded and flew out of her seat to the back of the ship, Anakin's concentration focused on getting away. That was until his controls stopped working, and the ship's head stopped and decided to fall towards a planet._

_"Shit!"_

_R2 took control of the steering wheel the best he could as Anakin ran to the gunner seat, not wanting him or the other passengers on board to be blown into smithereens. He shot every ship, and he sighed in relief until he felt large waves of danger._

_"Ahsoka! Get over here!"_

_He ran, and strapped in his seatbelt, waiting for Ahsoka to follow into the seat next to him. She ran towards him, and he **almost** grabbed her, but before he could pull the togruta, the ship hit the ground, the crash landing deeming them alive, but not so safe._

_End flashback_

Ahsoka's eyes blinked yet again as she finally remembered who she was traveling with, but it was getting hard when the darkness threatened to take over her. She felt a hand slap her face multiple times, feeling a cold edge of fear from her bond she shared with her master. 

"Hey, hey, hey, this is no time to sleep, Snips! Stay awake!"

Her eyebrow markings furrowed in annoyance and she growled under her breath, but the movement made her whimper as agony shot through her head. Anakin cringed as he felt the amount of pain sparking along their bond, and he turned to Artoo, who was just a little banged up. 

"Hey, can you get the medkit from up back?"

The droid whistled an affirmative and sped away as Anakin turned back to his padawan, fearing for her injury. She had a concussion before, but one too many would cause her serious damage. Her eyes were almost closed, her fingers slightly flitting from one space of the ground to another.

"Master? Where did we crash _now_?"

He smiled as he shook his head, laughing softly. Even in a bad situation, she always found a way to make it slightly humorous.

Artoo came crashing back, frantic beeps on how ' _every single_ item is now gone and they _should_ probably get out before the ship _explodes-_ '

Anakin didn't need to be told twice as he picked up Ahsoka as gently and quickly as he could, his loyal astromech following in tow.

As he ran down the cockpit, he went towards cover, seconds before the ship exploded. He was internally glad that it wasn't the Twilight, his beloved ship. Then he looked around. Ahsoka needed healing supplies, fast, and he needed to know where he could seek help. His blood froze as he realized where the trio landed.

"Out of all the places we had to land, it had to be Florrum?!"

~

Turns out, Hondo's crew had decided to help them, since they had grown a bit fond of Ahsoka after her last 'visit' with them. Obi-Wan had decided to pick them up, then looked like he was regretting the decision as he saw the pirate walk up joyfully to him. Ahsoka was now standing, her concussion healed and she laughed along with Anakin as Obi-Wan kept looking more and more ruffled.


End file.
